


Into Dust

by c11to



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c11to/pseuds/c11to
Summary: Do you sometimes think about those statues in the Eye of Eden?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Into Dust

It was always terrifying to go into Eden the first time around.

With rocks that can knock you over, Dark Dragons looming about, and harsh winds to push you back.

But what of those who made their way to the end? 

…

The new moth finds themselves in a dark room, a shrine in the middle, and the whirring of wind loud in the silent space. The juxtaposition between the Vault and here was one they weren’t prepared for. They stood from their kneeling position, and two doors dawned in front of them.

One looked like home, while the other held up a barrier they’ve become familiar with. They took a step at the barrier, the runes glowing 20/20 for them to enter.

Bringing out their candle, they gained entry into the swirling red void, unknowing of how unkind the Realm could be.

The strong winds, and small chunks of debris hit their mask first. They steadied their footing, pushing forward despite the push back. In front lay five pedestals to light, and a door that held the masks of the previous Realm’s Elders. It takes a while for all of them to light up, but was eventually able to pass.

Large rocks in the area curved, and hit them head on. They hid behind a curve, gasping in relief that they didn’t lose too much wing power.

After all, they only had about 30 to go by.

“Finish all the Realms first,” A fancily clothed kid had said, “Then you can come back and explore the areas more!”

Perhaps they should’ve looked for more Stars, instead?

They were here now, no way to turn back around.

It takes a bit of hopping, and fighting against the wind for them to reach a rather safe area. There, they find a Star, so bright against the darkness of this Realm. It wasn’t like the dreary, cold ambience of The Hidden Forest, nor was it the heart-clenching, battle worn aura the Golden Wasteland held. No, no, none of that.

Eden held the atmosphere of Death.

Still, they continued on, without looking back.

After lighting the two pots, and opening the door, they were once again greeted with a small swarm of Dark Dragons that lurked the area after avoiding rocks once more. Unlike the Wasteland, there was more room to hide, more space to jump and fly about- but they didn’t have the luxury of doing so here. Not with them so tightly circling the area. Not with so little hiding spaces.

The light had flashed red a few times, making them jump, and run with abandon. Just wanting to get to the tunnel, when the light finally coloured blue- safe. For now at least.

They made their way up the stairs, 

A lone Dragon circled that last area, from what they could see. More rocks, and more of that Red Crystal that seemed to take away their light whenever they neared it. They carefully ascended the area, hiding behind a rock, and watching a kid-like statue disintegrate from the harsh winds. 

Their light seemed to dim when they saw more- more of the kid-like statues. Some having blue crystals growing out of them, some losing a limb or two, and some just…

So, so weak, that they broke away by their mere touch, or were easily blown away.

They didn’t want to think about how they got here.

Instead, they trudged on, almost getting knocked back by the wind as the red target on them blinked rapidly. They jumped in desperation, hurrying to get inside and out of harm's way. 

They jumped, jumped, jumped…!

…

And the light turned blue, their legs almost giving way to how tired they felt. 

But no! They had to continue on!

Lighting each statue along the way, they took the Stars that laid idle in the area. They were all clustered here, so tiny, so warm as they called them forth and tucked under their wing.

They didn’t want to think about how they ended up here, either.

As they made their way to the end of the hallway, the muffle of a storm raging on could be heard from the echoes. They knew nothing of what was to come, but they felt the sense of purpose. The pull towards the direction, and with clenched fists, they made their way out.

They were greeted by the ground completely covered in toxic water, lighted statues haphazardly placed around the entrance, a poor mimicry of a welcome. Even from their first step in, the edge of the cape was already in tatters, and their light slowly being eaten away by- by everything, really.

They stayed near the lights just in case, but another one of those kid-like statues appeared again.

Taking a brave step, they approached the statue and felt a certain pull from it as well.

From within, they took out a bit of their wing, offering it to the statue as it lit up a lighter blue than before. That seemed right, they supposed, and made their way around the toxic waters, and heavy rockfall. There were a few missed, some they weren’t able to get to due to it being destroyed by rocks, and some were too far for them to reach.

It was only at the last few wings did they realize how tired they were.

The constant pelting of red rocks on their being slowed their movements down.

The waters eating away at his light, and dispersing his wings without being able to offer it to the statues. 

How dim their light seemed to get.

How the distant diamond seemed so bright. So warm. It felt like it could save them if they got near enough.

They wanted to get close.

Wanted…

Want...

…

With their last light gone, they struggled to continue walking. Slowly reaching out at the light until they ceased to move.

But despite that.

They were conscious. Their form hardened as darkness finally creeped up to them finally.

They felt so very weak. As fragile as those statues in the last area. Like they could break at any moment, but despite the rainstorm of rocks, their own body persisted. Their shiny blue light idled around the area, regretting not gathering enough to save a few more kids around their person. Even beyond the stormlock had a few stragglers.

So, like those they had saved today, they waited for someone to give their light back to them.

And waited.

And waited.

And… waited…

…

…

…

**Author's Note:**

> But nobody came.
> 
> sskksk ive always thought the concept of dying in eden and reviving those who have died there before you was morbid for such a fun game dfSD??


End file.
